This Game Rocks... Man
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the first episode of Mega Man 7. Intro Jon: Hey, welcome to a new episode of Game Grumps! Umm... Arin: I... I'm Grump. Jon: And I'm Not So Grump. Arin: You knew that from the theme song. Jon: You knew that from a few seconds ago. Uh, today we're playing Mega Man 7. Game progress The Game Grumps start Mega Man 7. They play through the opening stage and beat the Mad Grinder and Bass. They begin playing the Burst Man level, and collect the R Plate. Discussion The Game Grumps start by reciting the words from the theme song while drinking Sun Drop, although Arin did not notice that Jon had some. Jon complains about the long obnoxious cutscene at the beginning of the game, saying that there should be a skip button. The Grumps then discuss the unpopularity of Mega Man 7; with Jon saying that he thinks it is a great game. Jon and Arin make fun of Bass and Treble. Jon compares Bass to Super Smash Brothers's training mode when the opponent is set to jump and attack, while Arin says Treble's head looks like the "cartoon aftermath of getting shot in the face." Jon and Arin talk about how, in their friendship, they generally tell each other to play good games that they have played. This leads to Arin mentioning that he never really played too many Nintendo 64 games, and Jon saying that they should play Banjo-Kazooie, as well as every game. They joke about how, in the future, they will still have more games they will want to play. They also joke about the next Zelda game titles, "Dumberdin Sword" and "B-B-Boogey?". Jon dislikes that Mega Man cannot duck, but Arin defends it by stating that there isn't a reason to. Arin says that he farted and that he hopes that Jon won't smell it, saying that he wouldn't want Jon to smell it and ask out loud if Arin farted. They talk about when farts follow you after you move away to fart. The Game Grumps joke about Kintot, who looks like he is always suspicious. Quotes "Treble's head is like the cartoon aftermath of getting shot in the face." - Arin "Yeah like with daffy duck and duck season" - Jon "Rabbit season! DUCK SEASON FIRE!" - Arin in a cartoon voice (Both laugh) "We always in general, not just Game Grumps, friendship, like I'll come over and be like "Play this game that I like and you've never played it". It's just like, I don't know why it's always been like that." - Jon "I guess its just ugh, its like a universal feeling of sharing." - Arin "Yeah, I guess." - Jon Outro Jon: Can't be right... Arin: Did you never stop it? Jon: Yeah, I never stopped... Did I- Hold on. 'Scuse me. One, two, three... Four, five, six, seven. Arin: I gotta poop, so... Trivia * The episode title is a reference to Mega Man's Japanese name, Rockman. * In the description for Naming Nitpicks, it says they should name their Pokémon "B-B-Boogey", which is said in this episode. * According to Jon, this is one of his favorite Mega Man games, despite this being the first day he played it. * Jon mentions Aladdin's password screen which they would later play. Suggested future games * Mega Man 8 (by Jon, agreed by Arin) * Banjo Kazooie (by Jon) Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Mega Man 7 Episodes Category:Arin and Jon Episodes